Matrimonio arreglado
by Lady Shadic
Summary: Tsume Inuzuka jamás penso que una promesa hecha hacia años deberia cumplirse, estaba hecho: Kiba debia ser la "esposa" de Shino. Yaoi- Lemon
1. Chapter 1

Cuando Tsume Inuzuka había visto la clase de persona con la que debía formar equipo, no pudo aguantar las ganas de quejarse por la mala suerte que había tenido al tener que relacionarse con alguien tan extraño como Shibi Aburame. Era demasiado callado y las pocas veces que hablaba la hacia quedar muy mal, esperaba el momento preciso de poder deshacerse de él, claro que no iba a matarlo, pero al menos de cambiarse de equipo o esperar una misión que los pudiese separar.

Con el correr del tiempo, la relación mejoro mucho y termino entendiendo que su carácter era parte de la formación de su clan y por ello debía tolerarlo. De la misma forma que Kuromaru era su fiel compañero, el de lentes tenia todo un ejercito a su dispocision y, en ambos casos, se trataba de animales así que eso los hacia mas estrechos. Cuando llego la hora de separarse por cuestiones de sus respectivos clanes, la castaña palmeo el hombro de su amigo y compañero brindándole una amplia sonrisa.

-Mira, Shibi, el día en que nosotros tengamos ya arreglado el asunto de la familia, volvamos a reunirnos-

-Bien, estare esperando por ello- a pesar de no sonreir abiertamente la joven sabia que así era.

-Oye, seria bueno que pudiésemos seguir juntos… jejeje… mira, el día que tengamos hijos, casémoslos-

-¿Matrimonio arreglado?- arqueo una ceja al oir esa propuesta de su compañera.

-Hai, tampoco es tan complicado-

Fue la ultima vez en muchos años que vio al pelinegro, luego volvieron a encontrarse hallándose con un hijo cada uno y una situación familiar bastante complicada, Shibi había enviudado y ella tenia muy pocos contactos con su pareja por lo que mas bien parecía una madre soltera. Cuando los pequeños se enfrentaron, al pequeño Kiba le extraño que el otro niño se cubriese la boca con una chaqueta hasta la nariz y usara gafas tan grandes. Su propia curiosidad lo llevo a relacionarse mas con él, aunque al final desistió al ver que no lograba nada y era igual a tratar de hablar con una pared.

Los tiempos de la academia terminaron y los pequeños ya habían crecido para formar el grupo 8 junto a Hyuga Hinata, una joven timida de ojos perla y cabello azul que no sobresalía demasiado en el grupo. Por su parte, el Inuzuka era igual de energico que siempre y tenia un carácter difícil de manejar, Shino muy por el contrario era especialista en ignorar los arranques de su compañero y siempre se mantenía firme en cuanto a sus obligaciones sin perder la calma absoluta que distinguía a los Aburame.

Poco a poco el castaño comprendió que la personalidad de Shino no era fría ni calculadora, era mas bien reservada y cautelosa. No le fue difícil llegar a congeniar con él, sobretodo cuando fue selecto como líder del equipo y debieron emprender largas misiones. Podia contar siempre con el apoyo de su líder y sabia que él confiaba en ellos tambié eran un grupo perfecto y se disponían a hacer grandes cosas.

-Maldicion, ¿Es que no podía esperarse un poco mas?- Kiba corria a la par de su compañero tratando de que su perro ninja no se mojara- ¡Sujetate, Akamaru!-

Al fin llegaron a la casa Inuzuka, el castaño se apresuro a ponerse a salvo bajo la entrada pero Shino se mantenía fuera con ambas manos en los bolsillos, murmuro un leve "Me marcho ya" y se giro en la dirección opuesta a la que habían corrido todo el camino. El mas bajo sintió ganas de arrojarle algo, se marchaba tranquilamente bajo la lluvia después de haber corrido tanto para llegar a su casa ¿Por qué no se había ido derecho a la suya?

-¡Eh, Shino!- grito inmediatamente- Entra ya, por algo viniste hasta aquí ¿No?-

Los jóvenes se quitaron los calzados en la entrada por el terrible lodo que llevaban en ellos, quedarse de pie conllevaba mojar todo así que fueron a prisa y Kiba se quito la chaqueta arrojándola a un lado para que no estorbara diciéndole a Shino que debía hacer lo mismo. Cuando el menor llego con toallas se sonrió al pensar que era la primera vez que lo veía sin esa chaqueta, no se la quitaba ni para dormir al igual que los lentes, y de hecho se veía mucho mas delgado de lo que esa enorme chaqueta demostraba realmente.

-Gracias por tu hospitalidad- dijo empleando su tono siempre neutro- pero creo que seria una molestia que…-

-No digas tonterías. Eres mi compañero y mi amigo, no puedo dejarte así nada mas-

-Ya veo…- había arqueado una ceja al oir la declaración del Inuzuka, jamás había pensado que serian amigos- Mi padre esta aquí…-

-¿Eh?-

Para sorpresa del mas bajo, era cierto, Shibi había llegado a la casa en compañía de Tsume. Ambos adultos habían salido a buscarlos en plena lluvia, al final había sido una perdida de tiempo y una preocupación innecesaria, por lo que el castaño debió soportar un regano de mas de una hora (N/A: te entiendo, Kiba…T/T)

En un momento, los menores vieron como sus padres se habían quedado completamente en silencio después de que fijaran su mirada en ellos. Tsume se veía molesta, a regañadientes les contaron a ambos la historia de cómo habían sido compañeros y lo seguían siendo. Pero por sobretodo algo que los dejaria demasiado anodadados.

-¿Matrimonio?- Kiba miro a su compañero- Pero… es que… Nee-san es bastante veterana-

-No me refiero a tu hermana- respondió la mujer.

-Espera… Shino es hijo único y yo solo tengo una herma…- se puso palido de repente sin querer siquiera pensar en lo que debía referirse su madre.

La seriedad de ambos Aburame no era nada tranquilizadora, Kiba rio ante la idea de que sus padres pensaran casarlos a ellos dos y termino expresando su opinio, claro que se opuso rotundamente. Al finalizar su defensa dirigió la mirada a Shino esperando una respuesta en apoyo a su descontento… pero nada de eso pasó.

-Solo… solo era una ridícula promesa…- balbuceo sin aliento.

-No quería que las cosas terminasen de esta forma y bueno…- suspiro- el clan Aburame no tiene nada en contra de las relaciones homosexuales, aunque es diferente para nosotros, significaría romper la palabra y eso es una traición-

El sonido de la lluvia le pareció muy lejano de repente, una luz plata ilumino intermitentemente la oscuridad de afuera mientras el castaño notaba un brillo dorado en la mirada de Shino, por primera vez veía sus ojos y en ellos no veía duda ni oposición. Esos ojos que veía por primera vez, parecían aceptar las ridículas condiciones en las cuales Kiba Inuzuka y Shino Aburame quedarían unidos bajo el sagrado lazo del matrimonio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Wolissssssssssss! La conti de matrimonio arreglado… jejeje… aquí va tomando forma la cosa owo asi que espero que perdonen mi tardanza y cualquier cosa no se preocupen que me ocupare de poner detalles para que no quede nada librado al azar.**

**Recordamos: Shino y Kiba deben casarse porque Tsume metió la pata LOL! **

Kiba se despertó obligadamente después de haber sido jalado de forma brutal de su cama, no se trataba de su pequeño Akamaru, era su madre que le avisaba que tenia algo muy importante que hacer pero primero tenia que desayunar. El castaño se dio un baño y bajo a comer aun con todo el sueño encima.

Por su parte, Tsume estaba muy sorprendida porque su hijo no parecía preocupado por como su vida cambiaria desde ese momento, estaba muy tranquilo y seguía con su desayuno como cualquier dia normal. Seguia pasándole comida por debajo de la mesa al pequeño perro, la mujer podía reclamarle porque no le gustaba que hiciera eso pero prefirió no comentar nada.

-¡OTOTO!- Hana llego corriendo con su uniforme blanco y abazo a su adormecido hermano- ¿Nervioso?-

-¿Por que…?- se tallo los ojos con el dorso de la mano.

-Porque hoy empiezas con tu entrenamiento. Apenas me entere quise venir a desearte mucha suerte porque no creo que sea fácil-

-Entrenamiento especial…- se puso de pie de in salto tirando la silla- Al fin Kaa-san me daras el entrenamiento duro- comento emocionado.

-…-

-…-

-ehhh… ¿no recuerdas nada de anoche?-

-Si, estaba lloviendo…-

Tsume planeaba explicarle que aun no era tiempo de su entrenamiento y que en realidad se trataba del tema que , al parecer, había olvidado. Pero no tuvo tiempo de decirle nada porque el jovencito estaba eufórico con la idea de que podría realizar ataques como el de su madre y Kuromaru, asi que salió corriendo hacia el punto de encuentro con su sensei… cuanto antes terminara, antes se pondría a trabajar.

Llego al cruce de calles y no fue para sorprenderse que Shino ya estuviese ahí porque habían acordado pasar juntos a por Hinata. Lo saludo con mucha energía y eso dejo descolocado al joven de lentes que lo vio alejarse caminando sin mover un pie de su sitio.

-Eh, Shino. Ven de una buena vez que tengo prisa-

-Si-

Caminaron en relativo silencio, excepto por las fanfarroneadas de Kiba y su idea de los nuevos jutsus que realizaría con Akamaru. Hinata salió corriendo de la casa encontrándose de camino con los muchachos, se la veía bastante animadaa también pero era por otra razón que involucraba a un chico rubio y de ojos azules.

-Bueno, veo que hoy tienen mucha energía. Asi que les dare los detalles de su misión en cuanto…-

-Equipo ocho de gennins de Konoha-

-Este es- respondió Kurenai con tranquilidad- Si necesitas algún servicio deberás requerirlo a la maestra Hokage-

-Traigo un mensaje de ella- entrego un pergamino sellado- su misión se anula y es pasada al equipo cuatro- (N/A: Jashin sabra quienes son nwnU).

Se quedaron viendo un momento a la joven parada frente a ellos: era un poco mas alta que Kurenai, su piel era bastante palida, estaba vestida con una remera corta y un entallado pantalón gris. Llevaba el equipo de un ninja y un distintivo de la aldea en una de las tiras de su amplio sobretodo negro. Para completar con esa imagen llevaba su cabello castaño oscuro recogido y unos lentes que no dejaban a vista sus ojos.

-"Ese olor…"- Kiba la vio detenidamente y el perro le gruñía.

-Asi que eres un miembro del clan Aburame- dijo la oji rubi incinerando el pergamino- Muy bien, no hay misión esta vez y, Kiba, debes hacerle compañía-

El chico no entendía nada de lo que ocurria, estaba seguro de que era parte de los Aburame porque su olor era muy similar al de Shino. Pero si asi era no tenia idea de que podía tener que ver con el y como podía haber arruinado el dia en el cual estaba mas que listo para su misión.

-Oye ¿Quién eres y que demoños quieres?-

-No te recomiendo hablarme de esa forma- su tono de voz era increíblemente tajante- Tiempo sin verte, Shino-

-Bienvenida, Tia Hotaru ¿Cómo resulto tu viaje hasta aqui?-

-Perfecto, asi que ya estoy en condiciones. No se si puedo decir lo mismo de el-

-Oye, que diablos te hice para que me hables de esa forma-

-Llevara tiempo. Pero no es problema-

-¿QUE ES LO QUE LLEVARA TIEMPO?-grito el menor ya demasiado enfadado.

-Estoy aquí porque tu, Inuzuka Kiba, seras entrenado para ser una genuina esposa Aburame-

Se quedo en blanco un momento, si lo que recordaba era cierto entonces el problema era que su madre no había medido sus palabras por lo que estaba en una situación terrible que parecía no tener solución. Tenia que lograr que su compañero se opusiera y entre ambos hacer que los adultos desistieran de esa locura de casarlos.

-Es una estupidez- reclamo con toda la intensión de atacarla- No voy a casarme con nadie, es inútil porque nosotros no queremos casarnos. ¿Crees que soy un jodido gay?-

-Comencemos…- se alejaban uno junto al otro.

-Shino…- le dio alcance- ¿No hay algo que quieras decirle a tu amada tia?-

-¿Kiba necesitara quedarse en casa?- dijo inmediatamente.

Kiba tuvo una caída al mas puro estilo anime, estaba realmente furioso y lo mínimo que podía hacer era los colmillos cruzados a él y a su encantadora tia. No le importaba lo que dijeran sus padres o los clanes completos, no iba a casarse con otro hombre y menos aun con alguien tan raro como Shino.

Finalmente, y después de haber sido amenazado de muerte por su tia adoptiva, no pudo mas que al menos acompañarlos a la casa del clan de los maestros de los insectos. Shibi no se encontraba en la casa, exageradamente enorme por cierto, pero al Inuzuka le quedaba algo por saber aun…

-Bienvenidos- saludo una joven exageradamente atractiva de cabello naranja intenso y ojos grises- Esperaba su llegada, Kiba-san…-

-Ehh…- estaba demasiado entretenido observándola como para saber lo que estaba diciendo.

-No lo llames "San", Imai- reclamo la chica de lentes- No lo merece, es una desgracia para ambos clanes-

-Todo saldrá bien- sonrio al chico- Yo me encargare de ti- se inclino un poco.

-Cuando quieras- sonrio tontamente.

-No es tu culpa si no funciona-

-Solo confía en mi- respondió segura- Por cierto soy Aburame Imai y soy la esposa de Hotaru. Voy a enseñarte como debes actuar para ser toda una esposa para mi sobrino Shino-

Al parecer la vida de Kiba iba a complicarse mucho desde ese momento ¡POR QUE LOS ABURAME ERAN TAN EXTRAÑOS!

**Bueno,hasta aquí llegamos y no tengo idea si Shino tiene una tia pero esto es un fic XDDD bueno voy a mostrar mas parientes del lindo chico de los insectos Kiba va a sufrir bastante sobretodo cuando comience a practicar XDDDD**

**Sugerencias sobre su entrenamiento me las pueden dar sin problemas! :D**

**Reviews? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola! aquí yo y la conti de un fic por el cual he recibido mucho**s **mensajes, espero que lo disfruten! jejeje estoy intentando dibujar a Hotaru e Imai aunque sea en chibi asi ven como son aproximadamente ningún**

**Recordamos: Kiba va a ser entrenado por la esposa de la tia de Shino (Yuri OMJ!) pero a nuestro cachorro no le va a ser nada facil LOL**

Eran las seis de la mañana, se había acostado muy tarde ya que su "tía" lo había obligado a estudiarse las reglas del clan Aburame. Le pareció oír los pasos de alguien en el pasillo, bendito oído de su clan, así que fingió estar dormido aun sabiendo que de ser la pelinegra era capaz de jalarlo de la pierna y arrojarlo por la ventana sin contemplaciones.

-Kiba… despierta…-

Mas tarde, Shino fue a la habitación esperando encontrar al chico dormido. Las habitaciones en las que dormían estaban separadas por toda la casa y mientras el castaño ocupaba la alcoba principal, el pelinegro se quedaba en otro cuarto que deba al patio trasero. A Kiba le había sorprendido el ver que la casa principal Aburame tenia más de veinte habitaciones, algo exagerado para que solo dos personas vivieran allí. Por ese lado no estaba tan mal ser heredero.

Pero al chico de los insectos le sorprendió que su futura "esposa" no estuviera en el cuarto. Se había hecho ilusiones con verlo dormir placidamente entre las sabanas de la cama matrimonial, tal vez hasta se acercaría a robarle un beso al igual que la primera vez que salieron de misión. En ese momento se había prometido a si mismo proteger al Inuzuka y hacerlo feliz sin importar el precio que tuviese que pagar por ello.

-Estupido, Shino- murmuro el cachorro- ¿Qué le pasa? No creo que quiera aceptar este ridículo matrimonio-

El castaño había escapado de la casa, si todos estaban tan decididos a casarlo él no iba a quedarse bajo ninguna circunstancia, al diablo todo ese clan de locos homosexuales. Akamaru daba trotecitos Alrededor de él, olisqueando el aire lleno de lluvia que aun rondaba sobre la aldea, en determinado momento el cachorro de blanco pelaje comenzó a correr en una dirección como si su vida dependiese de eso.

-Akamaru…- lo siguió- ¡Detente! ¿A dónde vas?-

Jamás su perro lo había ignorado. Molesto con su desobediente canino, lo persiguió hasta que el mismo cayo rendido, no podía ser cansancio porque estaban acostumbrados a recorrer grandes distancias juntos. Fue cuando noto que una pequeña polilla levantaba vuelo despegando de cerca de una de sus orejas.

Preocupado se acerco notando que solo estaba dormido pero no parecía estar herido o algo similar.

-¿A dónde pensabas ir sin el consentimiento de tu futuro esposo?-

-… hablando del diablo…- murmuro pero al girarse tenía cara a cara a su amada tía.

-Debes hablar respetuosamente, por mi nombre… desde ayer- comenzó a caminar- sígueme-

-En tus sueños, Hotaru-chan. Me largo-

Si había olvidado de las continuas advertencias de la peli naranja y Shino al pedirle, o mejor dicho suplicarle, que no le llamase "CHAN" a la mayor porque tenía un mal recuerdo de eso. La chica se giro y sin mediar una sola palabra mas tomo a Kiba por la capucha de su chaqueta arrastrándolo de vuelta a la casa Aburame en vista de todos los demás. Por un momento estaba tentado de pedirle ayuda a Shikamaru y Neji que lo observaban asombrados desde fuera de una tienda de dango. Pero no podía hacerlo por la sencilla razón de que… la chaqueta lo estaba ahorcando (n/a: gomen, Kiba .w.U)

Fuera en el patio de la residencia Aburame, Imai barría las hojas que habían sido desprendidas por la lluvia anteriormente. Al ver a su amada su rostro se ruborizo levemente y cuando se disponía a arrojarse a sus brazos noto que estaba ocupada arrastrando a un rendido Inuzuka que ya ni siquiera se resistía a la sobrehumana fuerza de la chica Aburame.

-Ya vine…- murmuro molesta la mas alta después de depositar un beso fugaz en los rosáceos labios de su esposa.

-Bienvenidos- una enorme gota apareció en su cabeza al ver como soltaba bruscamente a Kiba en el suelo y este se daba la cabeza en el mismo- ehhh… Shino-kun no esta en este momento, lo llamaron urgente desde la sala del Hokage-

-Bien- suspiro mientras se quitaba su abrigo- enséñale a este inútil una o dos cosas, voy a dormir-

-…- se levanto bruscamente- ¿QUE DEM…?-

Se quedo boquiabierto ante la figura de Hotaru sin su sobretodo, en verdad tenía un cuerpo genial y no tenia nada que envidiarle a Tsunade. En ese momento lo último que sintió fue el pie de la chica sobre su rostro y la vio alejarse desapareciendo en una de las habitaciones. Con una pequeña hemorragia en la cara se pregunto si esa chica con tal mal carácter era en verdad un miembro del clan de los insectos.

Murmuro un par de groserías, se levanto del suelo y dio un profundo suspiro. Pero se quedo mas tranquilo en cuanto la bonita Imai le limpiaba la sangre con el dedo pulgar, ella lo tomo de la mano mientras le platicaba de algunos de sus nuevos deberes como Aburame, aunque lo que el chico hacia era perderse en sus cabellos color durazno sin pensar un mínimo en lo que le explicaba en realidad, solo asentía con la cabeza como si de verdad le prestase atención.

-¿Kiba-san? Jejeje hablo demasiado, ese fue mi primer obstáculo antes de casarme con Hotaru- se sentó en un almohadón bajo cerca del ventanal que daba al patio lateral.

-Bueno- se rasco la nuca- la verdad no entendí casi nada-

-Esta bien, creo que fue mi culpa- suspiro-… etto… cuando llega tu "esposo" lo primero que debes hacer es darle la bienvenida y ver si necesita algo inmediatamente-

-¿Cómo qué?- frunció el ceño.

-Bueno… cuando ella llega de una misión muy larga suele beber algo de sake para despertarse un poco. Así que le preparo algo listo para cuando termine de bañarse-

-"Es una alcohólica"- sonrió malévolamente el castaño- Claro…-

-Y luego le comentas algo de importancia, un mensaje, un hecho repentino o simplemente algo que creas que deba saber-

-Creo que entiendo- fingía que le interesaba solo por ver la sonrisa de la oji gris- Oye, Imai-san…-

-El "San" no es necesario porque Shino es de mayor categoría que mi esposa dentro del clan Aburame-

Se quedo pensando en ello un momento, al menos hasta que su olfato detecto el aroma cada vez mas intenso del chico de lentes y oyó el revoloteo de sus kikai en su interior. Inmediatamente se dirigió a la entrada, la chica lo seguía esperando impaciente el resultado de su enseñanza, Kiba debía darle a Shino la noticia más relevante de la jornada y en parte había aprendido muy bien porque fue lo que inmediatamente dijo.

-Ya llegue- se anuncio el pelinegro.

-Shino ¡TU TIA ESTA DEMENTE, ADEMAS DE TODO ME GOLPEO!- apretaba los dientes- ¡ES UNA MANIATICA!-

-…-

-…- Imai estaba algo pálida.

-Le caes bien…-

-¿Y COMO DEMOÑOS ME TRATARIA SI LE CAYERA MAL? ESPERA IDIOTA-

Kiba se prometió a si mismo que como fuese iba a cancelar ese estupido matrimonio…

**Reviews? Por la conti de la historia, si quieren conocer mejor a las chicas hago un capi explicando mas de esas dos LOL. En fin, en el proximo capi tan tan taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaan Jejeje Kiba aprende a COCINAR Y A HACER LIMPIEZA CON LOS OJOS DE HOTARU SAN SOBRE ÉL! **

**Kiba: yo no se ni siquiera pelar un platano!**

**Shino: yo te enseño ¬w¬**

**Kiba: no gracias ¬/¬**


	4. Chapter 4

**Al fin la conti… compu nueva y si poder rescatar los progresos tuve que comenzar de nuevo n_nU Espero que me perdonen por el retraso y que lo disfruten!**

**Recordamos: Kiba es entrenado a la fuerza para ser la esposa perfecta.**

**Enjoy :D**

En la casa todos estaban en silencio. Kiba, de muy mala gana, hacia lo que suponían ser sus deberes. Imai salió en compañía de Shino a buscar unas cosas que iban a necesitar y Hotaru estaba haciendo una pequeña siesta que ya llevaba más de media hora, en ese tiempo el castaño se había dedicado a abrir cuanto cajón había encontrado en la cocina. Era una tarea que le había dejado la peli larga.

La verdad es que cualquiera se sentiría desordenado si veía el enfermo orden en cada rincón, por su parte solo ordenaba su cuarto cuando ya no se ubicaba ni el mismo en su propio desastre. Al fin de cuentas nadie más que el necesitaba saber dónde estaba cada cosa, se preguntaba si acaso así también había sido Imai o le exigían más por el hecho de ser un hombre.

No encontrar una forma evitar ese matrimonio le estaba agotando, un suspiro largo escapo del fondo de su alma.

-Dicen que la felicidad se escapa cuando suspiras- dijo la chica que había despertado y lo observaba.

-La mía se fue para siempre-

-No seas drástico- se acercó- ¿Tienes el orden?-

-Sí, claro- respondió sabiendo que se refería a las cosas de la cocina.

-Muy bien- se sentó cerca de él- Cuando ocupes algo tiene que volver inmediatamente a su lugar y lo que se ensucie tiene que lavarse y guardarse después de secarlo-

El castaño perdía toda la paciencia que tenía, y no era mucha, en su clan no había ninguna regla para nadie y menos si eras hombre. Pero por culpa de su madre no podía objetar nada, eso le dejaba al menos la lección de no decirle nada ni en broma a esa familia desquiciada porque se lo tomarían en serio sin dudarlo.

-Ahora quiero saber si puedes preparar algo o siempre fuiste el niño mimado-

-Se supone que todos sabemos cocinar- sonrió.

-Pero esas son comidas ninja que no necesitan arreglo ni preparación- devolvió la sonrisa- Así que te aviso que tienes que esforzarte mucho, la presencia es importante-

-…-

-No murmures… al menos podrías preparar algo sencillo… como Yakisoba o algo así-

-Imai me dijo que no sabes cocinar…-

-¿Desde cuando hablas de mi esposa sin honoríficos y por su nombre?-

-Ella me lo dijo porque Shino es…-

-No importa- se levantó- Ahora acompáñame al depósito-

Caminaron por el interminable pasillo y llegaron al patio trasero donde, efectivamente, había un depósito de al menos siete metros de ancho. La peli larga le explico al chico que dentro había cosas que no se usaban hacia años, además llevaba tiempo cerrado así que tendría todo un trabajo.

En serio eso iba a ser todo un problema.

Pero no podía enfrentarse a su tía por obligación, así que se dedicó a hacer su trabajo. Hotaru estaba en la ventana con una sonrisa maliciosa estampada en la cara, pero se retiró lentamente. En cuanto Kiba noto que se fue se relajó, si los Aburame eran ordenados no sabía el porqué de ese lugar.

Estaba lleno de polvo, había telas envueltas en bolsas, telas de araña por todas partes y solo la ventana pequeña. En cuanto comenzara la tierra comenzaría a volar por todas partes, por otro lado, no podía estar tranquilo porque Akamaru había sido enviado de vuelta a la casa de su familia.

-Esto es peor de lo que pensaba…- suspiro- que familia… ¡De mierda!-

Pero lejos de sus insultos no podía hacer nada, más que iniciar con su tarea. Le pareció increíble el adaptarse tan rápido, porque estaba terminando en menos tiempo del que había pensado. Además sabía que la mujer tenía sus insectos como Shino así que estaba vigilándolo.

Se quitó la chaqueta, la camiseta de red color negro cambiaba su tono a gris, en el suelo había un enorme pergamino. Prefirió no abrirlo y lo hizo a un lado, le pareció oír a algo moverse cerca de él. Presto más atención y realmente percibió algo, saco con velocidad un kunai para arrojarlo en la dirección en la que se hallaba.

Frente a él se erguía una escolopendra que debía tener unos tres metros, de colores brillantes amarillos. La imagen no era nada agradable pero no era algo a lo que no estuviese acostumbrado como compañero del chico de lentes. El animal se inclinó un poco hacia él.

-Buena sangre... Inuzuka…- dijo y finalmente se retiró bajo las cajas.

-¿Eh?-

-¿Terminaste ahí dentro?- se asomó Hotaru.

-Sí, ya está ordenado-

-Bien. Te toca la cocina… pero primero un buen baño- volvió a la casa.

No era raro que Kuromaru hablara, lo había escuchado desde que era un pequeño, pero que un insecto lo hiciera si era muy extraño. Tal vez ya debía acostumbrarse a eso, recogió su chaqueta y preparo el baño donde se quedó hasta que se refresco. Se vistió con unas ropas que le dejo Hotaru y se dirigió a la cocina.

-¿Por qué no es Imai-san quien me enseña estas cosas?-

-Porque soy yo una de las que va a evaluarte-

-¿Evaluarme? Tengo que rendir un examen- cuestiono.

-No puede ser…- suspiro- Por supuesto, hay más en entrenamiento. Te quedaras si eres digno y preparado-

-Creo que es mejor dejarlo así-

Finalmente había encontrado la solución, solo tenía que hacer las cosas de la manera incorrecta para no pasar la prueba.

Con los ingredientes ya sobre la mesa, Kiba comenzó a preparar un estofado sencillo, con la alegría de haber hallado la solución a su problema. La peli larga dejo unas hierbas en la mesa, dijo que debía agregarlas a la comida al colocarla en el fuego.

-Te advertiré que si no quedas seleccionado por tu incompetencia, tu familia también sufrirá las consecuencias de eso- sonrió levemente- Dejaste el cuchillo sobre la cocina, guárdalo-

A pesar de las palabras de la morena, el castaño no perdía su esperanza. Corto las hierbas a la mitad y las agrego, un par de minutos después Kiba sintió un olor amargo que se deslizo por su garganta, realmente se hizo insoportable para el quedarse un segundo más en la cocina.

-¡KIBA!-

Shino se acercó al chico preocupado y Akamaru salto a la cabeza de su dueño de dentro de la chaqueta del Aburame.

-Akamaru…- comenzó a toser.

El canino comenzó a incomodarse y ladrar e dirección a la cocina. Como conclusión, la comida se desperdició. El olfato de los Inuzuka era tan fino que la hierba les provocaba una reacción alérgica. Shino sabía eso y también sabía que no era un accidente el hecho de que su tía le dijera que agregara esa hierba.

Ambos muchachos estaban en el patio lateral.

-Maldición- gruño el moreno.

-Kiba, en verdad lo lamento- se disculpó sinceramente- Fuimos a buscar a Akamaru a la casa y a hacer las compras así que tardamos de más… no sabía cómo iba a ver a tu madre a la cara-

-Shino… si hay alguien más con quien puedes casarte…-

-No será necesario… vas a hacerlo bien- acaricio su mejilla y sonrió antes de retirarse.

Era la primera vez que lo veía así…

-Estúpido Shino- murmuro el castaño apretando los puños mientras pensaba el porqué de la inusual sonrisa de su compañero.

**Y bien? **

**Reviews si leíste este capi XD no hace falta estar registrado para dejarme tu opinión, comentario, tomatazo, ladrillazo, etc. **

**Gracias por leer y sepan que si no dejan reviews Hotaru-chan va a separar a Shino y Kiba D:**

**Hotaru: no va a ser nada difícil –w-**


End file.
